valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Skirmish 01: Outskirts of Bruhl
Outskirts of Bruhl is the first skirmish map you gain access to in Valkyria Chronicles, it is identical to the map used in the game's prologue; Chapter 00: Gallia, To Arms. This is your first chance to farm experience and ducats to level your troops and fund research. Topography The main area of the map is an open grassy field, which slopes slowly upwards towards Turner's Windmill in the far North East. A dirt trail winds down the East side of the hill bordering the Bruhl River and continues through the centre of the map, crossing a small bridge to link to the small area on the Southeast side which links North Bruhl with the town in the south. Landmarks and Street Names *Boundary Hill *Bruhl River *Bruhl Road *East Creek *Farmhouse *Small Bridge *Turner's Hill *Turner's Windmill *Windmill Road *Wordsworth's Windmill Here is a brief on the task at hand "We've received intelligence reporting Imperial activity in the area. This is your starting position. Sweep in quickly and drive their strike force back. Your objective is to occupy their base camp. Good luck." Strategy Easy/Normal Difficulty= *First, advance the Edelweiss closer towards the first Scout at the East side of the map, so you will be in range to mortar out the first Enemy Leader Scout on their camp. *Next, advance a Scout (Preferably Alicia) towards the enemy camp, keep running and sticking towards the Southwest of the map to avoid interception fire and throw a grenade at the first enemy in your path as soon as possible. *Finally, turn your Scout towards the Southeast side of the map, and capture the enemy base camp with the Scout by shooting down the Imperial Scout guarding it. Depending on the level of your Scouts, you may need more than one turn. *At a higher level, a single Scout can run through the gauntlet of enemy fire, throw a grenade or fire the grenade launcher at the second Enemy Leader Scout, and capture the camp within one turn, along with the order of Defence Boost or even All Unit Defend being issued upon it beforehand first and foremost. |-| Hard Difficulty= A majority of the battle takes place in a small area of the map. A decent mixture of Shocktroopers and Lancers will do most of the work in this skirmish, while Scouts with grenade launchers might be useful to outrange enemy Shocktroopers who are behind cover. *Since your forces begin the skirmish in a pincer attack, your main goal for the first few moves is to push out and capture one side. Once one side has been secured, making the push towards the other side will be much easier. *If the Shamrock is equipped with the flamethrower, you can clear the entire bridge in one sweep. Push the Shamrock up as close as possible to the front line of Gatling Turrets, then aim towards the middle set of sandbags. This should be just enough range for the flamethrower to destroy both Gatling Turrets and the three Shocktroopers crouched behind the sandbags. *Be extremely careful when moving out of your personnel. If you have not killed some of the enemy troops/tanks surrounding the Gallian base, their interception fire can easily kill your troops before they even have a chance at attacking. *Use your tanks as walls and cover for your personnel to safely move across the map. To do this, move your tank directly in front of the enemy tank's machine guns to prevent any interception fire for that turn. Just be careful that at the end of the turn if the enemy tank has not been destroyed, they will easily be able to reposition and possibly destroy your tanks. *This skirmish map only requires you to take the southeast enemy base to complete the battle. The other two enemy bases are optional. *(Temporary placeholder) A-rank Strategy: **Fire Isara smoke round onto bridge, should block everything from the Gatling Turrets to the tanks **Move Lancer across the bridge (might step on a landmine, but shouldn't be enough to kill), destroy one of the enemy tanks **Move Shocktrooper across the bridge, use flamethrower on enemy Shocktrooper Elite next to the enemy base. **Move Lancer again to destroy 2nd tank next to the enemy base, occupy enemy base and complete the battle |-| Expert Difficulty= *Expert Difficulty Special Conditions **Main Objective Changed: All enemies are defeated **Starting Units Changed: Edelweiss and Shamrock not available; Welkin (Scout) and 7 empty slots **Welkin cannot give Orders *As Welkin does not have his tank, if he is ever incapacitated during the battle then that is the end of the game. Keep him out of danger at all costs. *Not moving your characters out of the original starting point by the end of the first turn is not an option, as the 3 mortar hits will essentially guarantee killing any non-Lancer character. *When attempting to occupy the northern-most enemy base, be wary of Oswald the Alloy as he will actively attempt to re-occupy the base. Keep a Shocktrooper or Scout close by to prevent his advances. *Ace: Oswald the Alloy (located behind Turner's Windmill) *(Temporary placeholder) A-rank Strategy: **Units Deployed: ***Welkin (2) ***Alicia (4) ***Largo (8) ***Rosie (3) ***1 Sniper (7) ***1 Lancer with Mortar Lance (5) ***1 Lancer is able to one-shot tanks with anybody shot, Ult. Anti-armour potential preferred (1) **Initial unit deployment placement is essential to minimize damage. The numbers in parenthesis next to each of the units correspond to the deployment position. Position numbers go from top-left to right: ***1 2 3 4 ***5 6 7 8 **Use (5) to destroy both Gatling Turrets in one shot. **Use (5) to kill crouching Scout positioned on the bridge. This should also destroy the sandbags which the Sniper is positioned behind. Retreat (5) after completing actions. **Use (7) for three CP to kill Shocktrooper and Scout on the hills and the Sniper on the windmill. Retreat (7) after completing actions. **Move (2) and destroy barricades on the hillside, occupy the West enemy base. Move (2) back towards the sandbags in the middle of the road (will probably not have enough AP to make it behind cover). **Move (1) and destroy one of the Medium Tanks (the ones able to use mortar attacks). Keep (1) on the hillside to distract the other two tanks on the hillside. **Use (4) to kill the Sniper in the South base, move (4) to the middle road sandbags. **Move (3) to middle road sandbags, kill the Gatling Turret at North base. **For the first turn, (8) will remain in the enemy long-range mortar attacks. He should be able to survive as he is a Lancer. **Use (1) for three CP to destroy the two remaining tanks on the hillside and the one tank at the North enemy base. **Use (2), (3), and (4) to take the North base. They will also most likely have to kill the Ace Oswald the Alloy (positioned behind the windmill). **Use (8) to destroy the tank in the South base. **Use remaining turns killing the leftover enemy troops at the South base. Rewards Easy Difficulty= |-| Normal Difficulty= |-| Hard Difficulty= |-| Expert Difficulty= Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:Missions Category:VC1 Skirmish Missions